funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:URL Manipulation?
This method is not condoned by Jagex, and has been called Hacking by the Jagex Mods. You use this at your own peril. Oddlyoko talk 05:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, a few areas in the wiki mention URL manipulation. What is this, and can it be done by anybody who learns how to do it? Or does it require special programs? Also, it mentions that the hidden achievements can be found through this manipulation. Where do we find the results of this from other people doing it? Because even if I can't do it, I want to know what other people find =| Thanks ahead of time ^_^ Vidy 00:53, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I assume you're referring to the Achievements article. Having seen this diff where the information was first added, I deduced that one needs to log into the achievements section of the FunOrb site, then add text such as "&game=2&award=15" (without the quotes) to the end of the url. This particular example implies the existence of a 16th Lexicominos achievement. Whether this is the case or not hasn't yet been confirmed. Other games can be checked by changing the game and award numbers. The Zenon Warrior achievement is given by "&game=9&award=5"; the Squiddie Basher achievement by "&game=26&award=15"; and the Escape Vector hidden achievement(s) by "&game=21&award=8" (confirmed) and "&game=21&award=17" (speculated). I hope this (lengthy!) explanation clarifies things for you. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::The simple and non-specific answer is that URL manipulation is changing the URL (http://this_is_a_url.com) to something else to discover something. Achievements end in a number; change the number and you'll get a different achievement. Anyone can do it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you ^_^ I knew what a URL was, and I knew you could manipulate it. I just had no idea HOW to do it. Thanks =P :::Now, this wouldn't be considered hacking would it?... Ah well, I'll just check this out for myself anyway, whether or not it's against the rules =P If it shows the names of the achievements (which is doubtful, considering you haven't named any), then it might provide a clue of hwo to achieve it =D I'll just stop talking and go check it out now... :::NOTE- Sorry for all the edits lol. Like I said, I'm new to this wiki thing, so it took me a few tries to get the format right lol ^_^ Also forgot the tildes lol Vidy 13:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not hacking. o.O JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yuh oh.... There are two posts in the forums. One was a thread in the Word Forums asking about URL manipulation. It HIDDEN, not just locked =O I also made a post in the "Search for the Hidden Achievements" thread by Mega Lamb. The 59th post. It is also hidden, as it was telling someone that you can find the existence of the Hidden Achievements by URL manipulation.... So I would guess it's against the rules =( Vidy 21:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's not against the rules unless they say it's against the rules. They've never liked people using URL manipulation to discover these things. But they've never made it against the rules. Besides...it's not like they can find out. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not sure if HTML works here, so Imma try to make this link. If it doesn't work, I will provide a direct link ^_^ I asked Jagex about it, and this is what they said. http://forum-fo.funorb.com/c=5bec1ca9/forums.ws?23,24,363,6532,3,89969,highlight,#3 :::::::Ok.... So just the link by itself made a link. Ok =P Vidy 13:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or you could do this. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:32, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Cool. Wonder why they've been allergic to saying such things before. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, I highly doubt this would actually stop anyone. Except you, apparently. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::...I don't do it. But that's because I don't care. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wait... there is a hidden achievement in Lexiconimos we didn't know about? Should I add that information to the Article? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 07:19, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::The only reason we have for suspecting it's existence is URL manipulation. I think we should hold off until we have at least a name for the achievement, if not an image and description too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I can confirm that Lexiconimos has another hidden achievement. I will try to find out if anyone has unlocked it. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: I don't think anybody has the acheivement yet, but I got some ideas of what it could be(Clear the game of blocks maybe?). I would check it myself, but i suck at the game. :P Also, if there is a hidden achievement, would they place it near one side of the pyramid, inside the rectangle? But then the 'achievement pyramid' would not be symetrical, so maybe there is even ANOTHER achievement? I'll keep checking on the forums if anybody gets the achievement.(Btw, I'm F2P) Powdinet 22:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I highly doubt it, the person who used URL Manipulation to find the hidden achievements we don't know about would've been able to locate that achievement as well. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I'd like to remain anonymous, due to the nature of this post, but I almost found a way to get the funorb site to display the details of the hidden achievements. I'm really close to getting them to show up... Using the method of URL manipulation I found, which I will release no details on since jagex may want to fix it, you can discover achievements, their details, and even the large image of the achievement. Unfortunately, it does not allow you to view the smaller image of the achievement, but still it's nice to know the details on the achievement. I plan on posting more details once I manage to get a known achievement to display. The only downside to this is you need to be logged in and your session cant be expired while you attempt to get information. - Anonymous Poster ::I would assume this is a different type of URL Manipulation. The achievement icons, both small and large, is a file whose name is a random string of numbers. If there is a way to manipulate that, won't there be a way to get the small images as well? Just wondering, since the small image would help this wiki. 19118219 Talk 11:14, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Someone mentioned it being called Virtuoso Lexiconimist on the forums. Supposedly you need to get to level 20. I'm not sure if this is true or not, and it's probably just speculation. :::: The guy that made the thread doesn't know if it's true. He actually says that in one of his posts. ::::: I made that thread. Virtuoso Lexicominist was mentioned by Mega Lamb on his thread "Search For Hidden Achievements" as most probable. People got higher multipliers (×9 for example) and more part chains (i think. 5-part chain is 1000 points so it's unlikely that there is achievement for 6-part). 9 letter words aren't accepted. This is one of first three existing Hidden Achievements, other two are for completing game on hard (Squiddie Basher, Zenon Warrior). This means it probably isn't something weird like Speed Nitwit or Orb Evasion or Backwards. If it isn't level 20, then it probably is something with Delicate controls or languages and scores (Babylon Tower: get 1000 points in at least 3 languages? 1000points/10coins? Pure speculation, but as it destroys pyramid shape, it could be tower ;) ). When URL-manipulated, it's not positioned between Lexicominist and Stunning Recovery achievements, making Virtuoso Lexicominist idea less probable. --BeyPokéDig 12:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's not the 3 language thing. The game came out before German language was released. Only 2 versions of english at the time. :::::::Maybe... get to level X without rotating any pieces? Just a guess... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::: German version was available since before release (pre-release screen had option to be in German). Level X without rotating sounds more like one of new hidden achievements rather than the 3 oldest, but it might be that. It sounds very luck-based to me, but i'm going to try to get to level 5. --BeyPokéDig 17:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: I got to level 4 without rotating, it's 100% luck, i doubt there is achievement for luck. I also got over 1k points in English, American and French, no achievement. I scored 1600 points and got to level 7 with delicate controls. Instructions say delicate controls = speed increases until level 8, so there might be achievement for getting to level 8 or 9 (or 10?) with delicate. Or it might be something like Relentless from Pixelate. If hidden achievement was #15 and Stunning recovery #16 (14 and 15 in URL), i would be 100% sure it is Virtuoso Lexicominist... --BeyPokéDig 19:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC)